Black and White
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: "You're the one who caused the Great Mushroom War?" Fionna shouted eyes wide with shock. "My dear yes, he said leaning forwards and trailing a finger over her chin, and now I'm going to see it through till the end..." Rated for violence. language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Help! I'm trapped underneath a barge of plot bunnies!

Gods! this came to me in a dream and I still can't believe it!

I own nothing.

* * *

Marshall-lee sighed kicking back in the air absentmindedly strumming some notes on his ax guitar while letting the wind take him wherever it's breeze decided as he gazed down at the lands of Aaa that was currently miles below him, practically below the clouds as well as the birds that were chirping, quite loudly, down in the trees.

"Too annoying... he muttered opening on eye to look at the blue-jays below that were now currently flying higher then he had ever seen then go before, wish there was something to do," he said to himself hoping there was. For a bored villain was never a good thing for anybody, practically to people or the animals, because currently he was thinking of frying the birds if they didn't shut up. or burning a village... you know, Villain stuff befitting the Vampire King...

But just as he was making up his mind Gumballs flying 'pet' zoomed so close to him that it practically tore the first layer of his skin off with its claws leaving a fine tear in his shirt and a fair amount of blood to seep through the wound.

"Oh _hell_ no!" he shouted and, never one to leave well enough alone, zoomed right after it determined to give what was left of the Pink Pansy 'Princes' pet back to him in a match box.

Unknown to him, though he probably wouldn't have cared at the moment, someone was watching him looking pleased with what it saw.

"All according to plan..."

* * *

Short I know...


	2. Chapter 2

Everlark forever12 You like this...

OH MY GODS THANK-YOU! Love your avatar by the way!

So for you heres the next chapter early!

* * *

"Ice Queen, you crazy old lady got away from him!"

"NEVER!"

Cake and Fionna were at the moment busy trying to fend off the off the Ice Queen from the Old Man prince, some poor old boy that had unfortunately crossed paths with the crazy woman and she had nearly broke his fingers trying to get a mind controlling ring on them but thankfully two heroines had been nearby to rescue him from the crazy old Queens icy clutches.

**"GRAA**! you will pay for this Fionna! and Cake... besides you will be mine again someday Old Man Prince! she shouted rising into the air as Fionna tried to land the finishing blow on her at the last second and flying off.

"So... are you okay?" Fionna asked after it was quiet.

"Oh yes! thank-you fair lady!" Old Man Prince said taking her hands in his old wrinkly ones.

After wishing him a safe trip the duo of adventurers went the opposite way towards the ocean wanting to see if there was more adventuring to be done but Cake had a feeling that Fionna just wanted to just relax for a bit in the waves. but that was before they noticed a scuffle in the air. Fionna was just about to ask Cake to stretch her up so that she could get a better look at what was going on when the ones in the sky came crashing down into the ocean. Instantly the two of them hurried to see if they were okay.

"Marshel!" Fiona shouted as she saw who was emerging out of the water and collapsing on the sand.

"Oh, hey Fionna," Lee said dismissively ignoring her helpful hand and picked himself up from the sand and brushed off some seaweed. He looked rather... beaten, what with his clothes ripped and torn, blood seeping from underneath his shirt, the left side of his cheek was scraped a little bit as well.

"What happened?" Fionna asked as Cake looked into the shallow waves.

"Gumballs retarded pet tried to pull a fast one on me... now, excuse I have to go chop it up." he said while pulling out his ax Guitar.

"What!? oh heck no!" Cake shouted as she stretched herself to protect her 'love'.

"Move bitch get out the way," he sighed as he walked right passed her and right into the shallow water but when he was about to lower the ax black smoke began to rise from inside the body of the dark stallions body twisting blackness so dark no one could see what was going on inside until it altogether evaporated.

They could see it clearly now, a body was now standing, or rather, sitting where the body of Monochromicorn had been. It was a zombie, evident from all the decayed skin and rotten clothing and all the missing teeth, one of its eyes was missing as well while the other one was bloodshot and grayish, which was right now the one eye was busy glaring up at them. Half of It's nose was missing as well

There was silence all around as everyone tried to take in what they were seeing.

"Umm... what were you doing disguised as Monochromicorn?" Cake asked very angry that someone had dared tried to rub dirt on her boy-friend.

"Nothing, just wanted to mess with the vamp for a bit according to the plan." it said as it made it to the bank as far away from them as possible.

"Plan?"

"Yes! the masters plan!" he said proudly.

"So what your plan was to make it look like I killed Gumaballs pet?! well smart move because..."

"No you idiotic vampire, it was not his plan at all. said a new and strange sounding voice behind them, and as they turned there was a flash of light and from the light there appeared a lithe figure wrapped in rather strange clothing with a rather dangerous looking sword hanging from a belt around the middle. He was a boy in his late teens, that much they could tell. He had long dark black hair that was tied in a pony tail that framed cold red eyes that were set inside tannish olive skin, the boy also had on some strange contraption strapped to his back, it looked a little like wings but they weren't, they were round and made strange sounds, maybe a mini rocket ship? he looked all around human but he was floating in mid air above the water, maybe that was what that thing was for? with crossed legs and a hand on his cheek looking somewhat laid back.

"Who are you?!" Fionna shouted.

"Me...? why, I am Rotto Menta, Buongirno, my lady." he said nodding in her general direction.

"What did he call me?" she said nudging Marchel.

"I... I don't know," he said surprised with himself because he had been all over the land of Aaa and not once had he heard a language like that. but he did recognize it from somewhere.

"Master Rotto!" the zombie shouted from the bank, I am very sorry! I have failed!"

The boy called Rotto gazed at him as if he just released he was there.

"Did you get it?" he asked dully.

"Yes master!" he said fumbling for a bit in his bones that were showing through his grey skin before presenting a small black something from within as Rotto landed next to him.

"Then you didn't fail," he muttered taking the object from his bony hands.

"Hey! Lee shouted recognizing what he was holding, give that back!"

He aimed a punch at Rotto but somehow the boy was able to dodge him and sliced him cleanly across his stomach with his sword.

"Sorry vamp, you may somewhat make up for the disgrace that Twilight did to your kind but I'm afraid that I can't stick around and watch you suck blood from the poor ragzza neck. Besides, I have things to do and so little time," he muttered at Lee's broken, fallen figure.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his cheeks that made him nearly loose his balance and he turned and came face to face with the angry blue eyes of the girl.

"No one... does that to my... friend! she hissed and aimed another punch at him but he blocked it taking her arm in his firm grip gently.

"Molto Buono! he said while pulling her closely towards him, I like a girl with spirit!" he looked at her softly as in inspecting her and it made Fionna sick.

"Get your hands off me!"

"With pleasure!" he said pushing her back a little as light began to appear around him.

"Master! the zombie shouted, our time in this world is nearly up!"

"I can see that," he said darkly but on the insides he was positively,... giddy. After all this time he finally had a chance to make thing right again! And he was going to do it correctly this time. But as he felt himself rising up in the air he felt a rather large weight on his body.

"Tck! let go of me! You stupid girl!" he shouted trying yo shake her off of him but she wouldn't budge.

"Fionna!" the cat thing shouted running up to them but she was going to miss them as they were being bathed in the light. Well fine if she wanted to come he would let her. Besides it wasn't like she was going to stop him...

"CAKE!" Fionna shouted as she disappeared into nothingness.

...Meanwhile in the land of Ooo's Candy Kingdom...

Princess Bubble-gum shrieked in surprise as a sudden burst of energy shot through her room and the next instant it was gone except...

"You! she shouted recognizing Marceline's other self from the pocket dimension she had accidentally opened up, what are you... oh my Glob!" she shouted going instantly from angry to worried as she saw the condition he was in and hurriedly ran over to quickly catch him.

He opened his eyes, blearily from the searing pain and looked up at her and opened his mouth but no words came out but a faint moan and then a cough.

"We've got a big problem," he managed to say through gritted teeth clutching his wound before collapsing in her arms.

* * *

Sorry this was so late it should have been up hours ago but with what happened...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peep!

I don't own anything!

* * *

"Put him in a dark room! Make sure there is no light and bring him some bandages!" Princess Bubble-gum shouts at the scurrying doctors clustered around a stretcher that was supporting that looked unsettling like the Vampire queen who sometimes came to bother their princess. The stretcher zoomed down the hall of the castle scattering confused guards and even more so servants as tried to look for a suitable room for him. Marchil-lee groaned in pain as the stretcher suddenly came to an abrupt stop and then turned sharply to the right but then he sighed as he felt the sweet touch of darkness against his sore body hearing the shrill calls of nurses as they mothered around him trying to get the right tools for him. The pink princess watched the scene form the door-way a worried look on her face, what could have happened to get him hurt this much? As far as she knew it took at lot to hurt a vampire, he had also said something about a Fionna...

"P.B. a voice moaned behind her knocking her out of her thoughts and turning she came face-to-face with Marceline floating a few inches off the ground before she collapsed.

Marcy? she asks picking her up off of the floor seeing there were no visible wound to speak of, what happened?

"I don't... know, she managed to say... I... just feel really weak like not even an hour ago, and I just had a sudden urge to come here." she said through gritted teeth.

_Maybe they shared more then just the same appearance_, the candy princess though as she watched the vampires dark eyes turn towards the door.

"Who's in there?"

She wanted to say nobody but really what was the point? so she showed her in.

Lee felt something stir inside him and it wasn't the damned I'V being attached to his arm and he opened his eyes a crack.

"Oh... hey Marcy..."

_Idiot_!

"Wha... how do you two know each-other's names?" P.B. demanded knowing they had only seen each-other for a short period of time.

"Well... the thing is we have... physic power?"

"Heh...might as well admit it... the male vampire said sitting up a little in bed to the urk of the nurses, we..."

"I will worry about that later she interrupted, but first why are you hear and what happened to you?"

Marchel-lee looked up a look of confusion on his face before his eyes widen in something that looked like fear.

"FIONNA! he shouted as he shot up in bed only to clutch his chest and fell back on the pillow breathing heavily for a few seconds before he opened his eyes again. I was attacked he finally said... I...I don't know who they were, a human man with an odd accent and a zombie but... they took something dangerous... along with Fionna."

"What did they take?" Bubble-gum asked as she ushered the nurses out. the vampire boy looked conflicted for a few seconds as if deciding to answer it or not before continuing.

"I was a devise of some sort. I found it scattered in the wreckage of what was left of a factory after the war. I don't know what it was called... but I do know what it was for... it was one of the mechanisms that were used to create the mushroom clouds..."

"What..."

"They took it and I'm sure that... if the have the right tools then they could make a bomb strong enough to re-create one of the clouds! and I don't think we should we should be here talking about it...!"

In the land of Aaa...

"And then when I turned around Lee was gone," Cake was saying to Prince Gum-ball in the cotton-candy forest.

The pink prince frowned putting a finger to his chin thinking hard his faithful stead beside him.

"So your saying that a zombie disguised itself as Lord Monochromicorn to get some sort of device from the vampire wad? Then some strange human appeared and practically kidnapped Fionna?"

"Umm... yeah more or less..."

Lord Monochromucorn snorted angrily angered that some zombie had dared to disguise itself as him, though attacking the vampire he didn't mind at all.

"And you have no idea where any of them are?"

"No..."

The young prince sighed, he was scared for Fionna's life he really was but he still had to keep a regal air about him in the face of his subjects and he turned to his friend.

"Cake, hop on, you have to take me to where you last saw them please..."


	4. Chapter 4

No, they are not siblings. Though they see each-other as acquaintances Please read Simon and Simona in order to get a better understanding of how they know each-other.

As always, I don't own anything!

* * *

Fionna groaned massaging her head feeling like she had just had a mind-fog in the crystal forest and she as pulled the white sheets away she... wait... white sheets? that wasn't right. normally she just slept in a sleeping bag on a cot in a tree house, Not on a huge four post master bed with fluffy white sheets in a room with dark carpet with strange looking flowers and large painting. For globs sake! not even one of the princes' castles were this well decorated and comfortable! and she felt the want to just bury her head back in the covers again. The carpet looked a bit inviting as well.

"So... you finally decided to get up did you?"

Startled at the strange sounding voice the girl looked around before her eyes fell on a corner of the room. The boy who had called himself Rotto was sitting on a large chair by the the balcony reading a book in the fading twilight that seemed to shine across his olive skin, his pony tail had come out and now his long black hair was swaying from the gentle breeze of the open doors, he had his legs crossed and he had changed his clothing, he was now wearing a v-neck black muscle t-shirt along with dark cargo pants and his feet were bare. He also had that strange device off as well and now was looking at her intently.

"Y-you!"

"Me." he said simply, putting his book down and with a gentle wave of his hand closed the doors and locked them and then turned back to her arms crossed behind his back looking cooly down at her stopping at least a foot away from the end of the bed.

"You know... you are a lot heavier then I would have really expected. Besides, aren't heros support to get a lot of exercise? tell me bunny-girl, are you really just play acting what a heroin does?" he finished the last sentence with a sly smirk across his face that still sported a angry red mark on his left cheek.

Fionna's face darkened at that and she jumped out of bed looked around for her sword.

"Looking for something like this?"

She looked to see him holding her green colored back-pack with one finger.

"Do you really think I'd be careless enough for you to still be armed when you are awake?" Honestly! that's the sort of thing these people who call themselves villains do in your time, and maybe even Asher." he said throwing it into what appeared a closet and then locking the door shoving the key in his pants pocket.

Fionna glared at him before she stopped her eyes wide remembering what had happened in the land of Aaa.

"Y-you why did you do that to Lee?" she demanded hoping that he was all right.

"You mean that vampire? I sent Asher to attack him in order to get this from him, in said simply and from inside his shirt he produced a small black device holding it carefully between two slender fingers.

"Meraviglioso! My most ingenues invention really, with just the right equipment... I will be able to recreate the bombs again."

"Y-you what... you mean... you're the one who caused the great mushroom war?" the bunny girl asker her eyes wide with shock. the boy smirked putting the device carefully in a desk and slowly stepped towards her and she backed away to shocked to do or say anything else, after all. If what he was saying was true then he had killed and destroyed countless live and ruined Simona's chances at a normal one with with Lee.

"My dear yes, and right now... I'm going to see it through till the end." he said as he backed her to a wall gently stroking down her chin with a long slender finger, but she slapped his hand away revolted by his touch and by him, if anything she would have found him handsome against her better judgment, that is, if he didn't have that strange glint in his eyes. Quickly she ducked out of his grasp and moved towards the bed which she would regret in a few seconds.

"Well there's no way I'll let an evil villain like you get away with it!" Fionna shouted not expecting to suddenly be thrown down on the bed hands pinned tightly above her staring up at at dark angry eyes as bloody red as Marchel-lee's own.

"Every-thing's so damned black and white to you isin't it!?" he demanded angrily. "You automatically assume that I'm evil! do you even consider what it takes to make a villain?! what hell some of them go through till their mind are too far gone for something as ridicules as "therapy to actually help in any way?! how they slowly break down... wanting no one else to know the pain they felt...?! Is that what you think a villain is?!" Rotto demanded his voice slowly deteriorating to a low whisper with each word he spoke before smiling eerily down at her and then leaning closer to an exposed ear "Do you even know what sort of position you are in right now? what I could possibly be doing to you at this very moment? Probably not. After all... this world is different yes, but its still foul on its own way..." he fished and they stared for each-other wide eyes to dark eyes before he sighed shaking his head and he got off of her the mad glint in his eyes disappearing. Sighing he put a finger on the bruise.

"You know, there was another girl who cut me across the cheek," he said his eyes glazing over in the memory, "In this very room as well. "And she... was much more of a heroin then you will _ever_ hope to be. It's thanks to her that I'm alive again."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I have to." he said before he briskly walked out and closed the door. She head the click of the lock and then the sound of a body slowly falling against the wooden door.

* * *

The Italians don't have a world for bunny. but boy do I love how they say it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey don't worry about it! I understand!

Well just wait and see.

I own nothing!

* * *

Rotto sighed trying to get a hold of himself again leaning against the door and slowly letting himself fall against it and gently lowered himself to the floor holding his head in his hands.

"Bunny girl getting to you?" asked a familiar voice to the left of him. Barley turning his head as he knew who it was he saw a boy the same age as him walk slowly down the hall. He was wearing dark grey pants and a dark t-shirt. He was very pale and his red eyes seemed to glow from with-in their sockets, his messy light blonde hair framed his shallow face that was cut down to his slightly pointed chin. and when he opened his mouth to smile at him your could see that two of his front teeth were sharp and pointed.

"So good to see you finally got your body back, Asher..." he said with a slight smirk, "Do you feel any different?"

The boy called Asher just smirked standing over him by the door.

"Different? heh... not since that old fool of a wizard sent me here! anyway..." he said holding his hand out for him to take, "should we get this started?"

"Yes," Rotto said taking it firmly...

...Elsewhere in Aaa...

"So... are you sure this is where it all happened?" Prince Gumball asked as he landed on the sand looking around for anything that might help give him a sign.

"You bet your lily pink fanny this is it!" Cake said hoping off her boyfriend and looked around for any sign of Fionna.

Prince-Gumball frowned but before he could say or do a thing to reprimand her there was a blinding flash of light so bright it made him shield his eyes. When it was over and it was safe for him to look and not have his eyes burned out he gasped. Standing in the shallows of the lapping waved were five people. One of them he recognized was Marshall-lee wearing a large grey hat and was being supported by each of his shoulders by a girl that looked just like him, he felt the same about the one on the right who was also wearing a hat to black the sun, and then to the boy who looked just like Fionna but not with a bunny hat on.

"So... this is that land of Aaa.. looks radicle!" said the boy looking around.

"Why did you have to bring him?" Lee asked darkly looking up.

"W-what is this?" the prince asked looking at the female version of him who was holding one of Lee's arms and then towards the one who was holding his other hand.

Since when did Marshall-lee have a twin sister?

"Lee... who are these people?" he asked as Lee pulled himself out of the girl grip and looked at him from the brim of his hat.

"We will explain everything!" the pink girl said urgently and then looked, you must be my male counterpart."

_Hmm... doesn't looks much like a scientist brainyac_. Marceline thought studying the prince.

He was about to ask what she met by that but Marshall stepped forward.

"Gumbull, we have a problem..."

And so with his inhuman strength recharging with each moment he and the others told them what they knew, the vampire explained the device and what it would cause, about the two men kidnapping Fionna about what he had heard them say, how he had gone to the other world seeking help.

Inwardly Gumball sighed a breath of relief, originally he had thought that Lee had something to do with Fionna's abduction and was actually glad to have been proven wrong for once.

But there still was the matter of Fionna's where about and the two men to deal with.

"How did they do it? I mean, you said he was a human right? and humans just don't pop out of mid air and vanish in the blink of an eye... there must be something we can do... if we find out where they are we'll be able to put a stop to their plan!"

There was silence for a few seconds before Princess Bubblegums eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Finn! you must be connected to Fionna just like you two are!" P.B said suddenly pointing at the two vampires knowing that taking him with them had been a good idea despite all of Marshall's protests, "if you concentrate hard enough you might be able to find out where she is!"

"Err... are you sure?"

"What do you mean? of course I'm sure!" she said irritably and told him to close his eyes and concentrate which he did. It was hard for him at first but after what felt like hours of it he senesced something going on in his head it was like a strange feeling really like the weirdest feeling he had ever felt in his life.

But it had worked!

"I don't know how I know this! he said suddenly looking at their faces, "but... I know she's in some room with strange pictures but she's safe!"

"That's great Finn," said the prince, "but do you know _where_ she is?"

Finn nodded.

"In a small pocket dimension located somewhere in the waves!"


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing!

* * *

For what feels like the hundredth time she tested the strength of the door that holds her prisoner. It is shut tight and there is nothing she can do to break it down not even with one of her hard kicks, fists or pummeling against the hard solid wood. Sighing she turns to the window but whatever glass its made out of is completely unbreakable, another lost cause but she kicks at the glass anyway out of frustration and turns to the closet that her sword is locked in and out of her reach. No matter what She has to get out of here! That man Rotto wants to destroy the world. And from the sound of it its not the first time he had tried.

Rotto...

"What a strange name..." she says out loud since no one can hear her anyway.

"_You're no heroin... she was much more of a heroin then you would ever hope to be_..."

Fionna gulped but just shakes her head trying to get that thought out of her mind. She is so a heroin and she was better then that woman he spoke of. And she would prove it by putting a stop to his plan and she looks around her prison studying it trying to find someway out of it.

The room is square shaped colored with off white paint, large pictures scale that walls with art of which she has never seen before in her life, There is a large white desk, a little round table in the center of the room with a strange black and white design on it and its surface is cold to the touch like a rock, there is a large backed white chair that's placed next to the double windows, basic things you would find in an everyday bed room, well... in Marshall's house perhaps certanly not anywheres she been to.

She tries looking behind the paintings of waterfalls trying to see is there is anything hidden in the wall it covers and then the picture of a boring lady with olive skin with her hands crossed slightly who looks as if she is about to smile. Still nothing. Fionna ever checks under the bed as if she would find an underground tunnel, and then her eyes fall on the desk, it might not be much but its a start.

The desk drawer has a lock on it but she tries it anyway and it opens easily. A large cloud of dust meets her eyes and she coughs her eyes burning slightly but quickly recovers from it.

There is only one things and it looks like a old black colored journal that is covered in a fine layer of dust, a child's rattle, a single child's toy, many books written in a language she is unfamiliar to, then a picture of a young boy with black hair and light green eyes being hugged by a woman with olive skin like Rotto a soft smile her dark hair tied in a bun and light blue eyes, with a slightly pointed nose frowning she looks back at the picture of the lady in the picture she placed next to the bed and then turns back to the desk. Curiously she takes the journal out and carefully opens it. Strangely she is able to read a few of the entries written in very neat and small handwriting:

May 12 19... A.D.

This is Rotto Menta's property! please do not read it or else mother will kill you. My mother has given me my first journal and since I am staring American language classes she has told me that it would be best if I write in english on these pages... thought I might not be very good at it yet! I will try not to disappoint her, she is so proud of me for taking extra class when I am still in elementary school! The teachers are very shocked that a child my age is doing it.

June 1 1941 A.D.

...Even if we don't have much money because of that man mother has taken me for a trip to the french city or town of Monte Carlo! But because she doesn't have enough money she had to send me there alone. At first she wasn't too sure about it but I said that I would be able to do it. I would never lie to her. I know that it is bad even if I don't believe in that God or Glob, Grod, Gob, Go... umm... She has worked hard for me to be able do this and I will be sure that she is not disappointed in me I love the fact that she can trust me so much!

February 1 1955 A.D. showed just one entry and it sent chills down Fionna spine.

My name is Rotto Menta, and for once in my life I know why my father has named me that... Why am I even writing this you may ask? I have no idea myself... because this will be my last entry for when I put the pencil down all will die. Including me. There is no a thin I regret at all. This world is fowl and rotten to the core, the most precious thing to me is dead by my hands anyway so there is no things holding me to this world. As I said above I don't regret a damned thing. Perhaps there are others who share this belief who do not voice it in fear that they will be called heretics, I have met a vampire called Asher. He says he has come from another world via a wizard named Tom something... he has been a good friend and good ally... he is calling for me now. All is ready to start the bombs.

Her eyes widen in shock, what did this mean? and her eyes fall on the other entries.

"Having fun, are you?"

Fionna gasped nearly dropping the journal in the doorway and turned to face a strange blonde haired boy leaning against the door-way.

"It's not nice to read other people's private things, you know," he reprimanded her the back of his head leaning against the door as he looked at her his mother opened slightly showing longs white fangs.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing except Rotto and Asher!

Umm... I'm not to sure... fifteen... yeah that sound good.

* * *

Fionna gasped clutching the journal in front of her as if to protect her as the boy approached her slowly from the door-way. He smirks and steps between her and the only way out and steps into the room his eyes on the book in her hands.

"Reading other people private thing were you? Really... were you raised by animals? he asked smirking slightly as he takes the book from her hand and places it gently back in the drawer closing and locking it tightly before turning back to her his eyes begging to glow.

"No!" she shouted slapping him in the face breaking out of his grasps and flying out towards the door.

Asher scowled whipping the blood form his face and his eyes fell on the closet door.

"She's around here, I can feel it!" Finn said as the group of six walked down the dark and dusty hallway. They were all sopping wet but other then that were perfectly fine. Finn was holding his sword out. Marshall's eyes were looking from right to left, even if the passage-way was rather cramp and was at the front of the group.

"How far ahead is she? Rotto will be nearby..."

Before he could even answer Marshall felt something slam into his body sending him to the floor.

"What are you... Fionna!"

"Marshall... what... how did you get here!"

"Its a long story, Fionna."

Fionna eyes widened as she sees who are behind them she recognizes prince Gum-ball and Cake runs into her hands embracing her but not the other two. They were a girl and a boy. The girl looked just like prince Gum-ball but with no visible ears or eye-brown. The boy looked just like her.

"Hey!" says the boy, you must be the female me!"

"Huh?"

"Fionna! I missed you so much! What happened?" Cake said rather thickly for her face was embedded in her neck.

"Oh Cake its... horrible. I... There's are these boys called Asher and Rotto and they wants to!-"

"Yes, we know Fionna," Gumball said softly.

"But he's the one who started the war!"

"What...? Fionna what are you talking about? The mushroom war was a thousand years ago, a human couldn't have been alive that long!"

"But you see... he's never been an ordinary human before." said a voice from behind them. before Fionna can even turn around she feels something shoot past her and her friends are on the ground. The vampire called Asher standing over them with her sword in one hand which he quickly throws to the ground.

"Now then, where were we my dear?" he said slowly his back turned to her slowly and when he did she saw that his eyes were as red as blood and were glowing. and she couldn't move and could only hope to stare at those eyes. "Let me teach you something about reading other people's private things," he said slowly placing a hand on her neck and slowly leaning forward his teeth reaching for their mark.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted and when he turned he is punched in the face. he falls backwards on the floor glaring up at the boy calling himself the vampire king is up again with his female counterpart picking herself up as well as, the two people made out of candy, one of which he is sure is a major fruit, and then the cat os clawing at his pants leg.

"What did you do to her!?" the vampire shouted eyes wide as he looked at her.

"Ohh... nothing that I'm sure your not used to doing... oh... wait... That's right! You only _drink_ the red from things..." he said smirked darkly showing pointed fangs.

"Yeah... what else would I eat?"

Asher rolled his eyes.

At that moment there was a flash of white light and Rotto again appeared in the middle of the hall-way. He gave a distasteful look to the others before turning to Asher seeing what he had done.

"Asher... what were you doing?" he said looking at Fionna's slumped figure.

"Heh... just wanted a little snack," he said whipping the blood from his face.

"What do you want with us!?" Gumball demanded angrily.

"What do I want? you should know by now," Rotto said dismissively before bending bending down to pick up Fionna.

"Why?!"

"You would never understand, I'll leave the rest up to you," he said before disappearing from the hall-way.

"Hey!" Marshell shouted but is blocked by Asher leering up at him with those dark red eyes.

"You two may be the king and queen of vampires but... you will never rule me!" he said before striking.

"Forget drinking the red dye! I'll drink all of your blood from your body!" he shouted landing a hard kick to Marshall and and Maceline as they tried to attack him but missed.

"Remember that!" he shouted as he appeared behind princess Bubble-gum and Gum-ball quickly knocking them out.

"Honestly that's all you got? the world had much more avid fighters a thousand years ago..." he sighed siting crossed legged in the air holding Cake by the tail.

"Hey... where's that black horse anyway?" he asked her holding her up to eye level but pulled her back when she attempted to slash him in the face.

"Bad animal..." he said throwing her to the ground.

(...) (...) (...)

"So... they are taken care of then?" Rotto asked as Asher came into the control room about an hour later.

"Yes... you don't have to worry about them... Asher says joining him at the machine side, Told you there was a good excuse to go back. so anyway, tell me more about this girl who's dreams you invaded."

"What?"

"Was she hot?"

"...Get your mind out of your pants..."

Asher just shrugs his shoulders and looked to see what Rotto was standing over. The girl called Fionna was laying in a pod under blue light.

"I don't think that we need to do this but... I like to have a back up plan at the ready..."

"Hey... I just wanted a drink," the vampire says though he is not very annoyed but just playful in his attitude. "Besides she was reading you... heh... Diary..."

"Journal! and, yes. But you see, I don't want to see her as a brainless, drooling zombie..."

"The pansy vampire boy fancies her. So does the pink boy." Asher said a smirk on his face barley turning his head towards the direction to the door.

"Then lets see what happens..."

(...) (...) (...)

What felt like hours later Gumball woke up in a small prison cell. Marshall was already awake with the others groggily lifting themselves up from the ground. Cake was in a cage above looking down at them the look on her face tells them everything. She wouldn't stretch.

"We have to get out of here, Bubble-gum says looking around.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

In answer she silently and quickly walked towards the cell doors. Looking carefully around to make sure no one was around and quickly picked the lock. The cells are rusted with age and creak and squeak at the slightest touch but she manages to do it without the slightest sound.

"These must have been around since before the great Mushroom wars..." she said softly. Suddenly they hear something from the shadow of the dungeon.

"Hello, everyone," said a familiar female voice as she comes into the light.

Fionna!

Fionna smiled still half in the shadows her posture was beautifully straight her hands behind her back her eyes half closed.

"Yes... Marshall, everyone... It's good to see you all are well."

"Fionna... how did you escape?" Marshall asked stepping forward.

A smile spreads across the girls mouth.

"I didn't." she said said plainly.

Cake, after she was let down from her own prison, was just about to jump into her arms when she stopped and looked at her trying to see her from the darkness. There was something strange about her like in the way she held herself her cool attitude.

"W-what do you mean?"

"What I mean is..." she said opening her eyes revealing foggy red with-in the iris. "my eyes have finally been open to the truth of my world... thanks to Rotto... and now... I've been sent to stop you from finishing his work." she finished as she holds the sword up and quickly charges at them.

"Fionna! stop that!" Marshell shouted, he was in a state of shock she must be controlled she must! Quickly he disarmed her and pins her arms across her back.

"Let go of me so I can kill you!" she shouted squirming against his body.

"No... Fionna listen to me!"

She can't listen not to him at least for her ears are deaf to anyone other then then the soft voice echoing from with-in the depth of her mind and even deeper inside there is a girl listening to the soft friendly voice... but...

"Who... where am I?"

"_That is not important right now... what you need to do is listen to what I have to say_" said a voice coming from no where and yet it seems to reverberate from unseen walls.

"Why...?"

"_You must trust me, they want to hurt you if you leave this place_," the voice said. She doesn't argue the voice is so soft and warm quite unlike the misty darkness before her eyes.

_Trust me_... and she did she wholeheartedly did as soft blue light seemed to envelope her body and suddenly her eyes opened and suddenly she was gazing up at her face blinking back at from a reflective surface. After a few moment another face came into her view with eyes she couldn't help but remember belonged to someone else. Vaguely did she see him open the pod. She stood up from whatever she was lying on, it felt like a hard surface to her and look around amazed at how big the room was and then at the two before her.

It was misty but she remembered the one with the red eyes giving her a sword that felt a bit too familiar in her hands. He had then explained to her that there were enemies locked down in a dungeon that might bring trouble to them. Vaguely does she remember how she got down here or why she is being pinned down by some dark eyes stranger.

"W...who is that?"

He seemed to be talking but she couldn't here what he was saying and if she looked closely she saw that there were several others strange looking and dressed in regal clothing

Fionna! she finally heard his voice and it seemed so familiar to her... like a dream. That voice she remembered the voice of Marshall-lee...

The spell broke and everything came crashing down around her and suddenly she was standing in the middle of a dungeon floor Marshall lee under her sword... Fionna's eyes widened as she stared at what is before her.

"Guys? she said, Marshall... what, where are we?"

"Fionna?" Marshall asked tentatively gently putting a hand on her shoulder, "are you okay?"

Gumball watched his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Y...yes I think so. C'mon! I think I remembered where they are!" she said leading them out of the building up several flights of stairs till they reach a large hallway with pictures lining the walls and then to another room bearing a rather dusty looking chandler below an ancient looking table laid with what was once expensive looking dishes.

"Fionna... do you know where you are going?" Finn asked as they walked down a hall.

"Yes... it was a a large room with a glass ceiling that looked like it could open up, there were these broken down machines and some of them were hocked up to bombs!"

"Fionna," Princess Bubblegum started slowly. "do you have any idea why these guys want to do this?"

"No... its all still fuzzy, she said putting a hand to her forehead, "all I just remember... a deep sadness..." she said looking closely for a false wall hidden behind a book-case. Suddenly there was a click and the wall slowly split apart.

Right now Rotto and Asher were arguing about something while setting up the bombs.

..."I had to walk around in a technically naked body for an entire month what do you think?" Rotto was saying in the control room while hooking some wires together connected to several hundred bombs.

"Geeze! If you Become any more of a gentleman and may as well be british instead of Italian! If it were me I'd..."

"Like I said before get your mind out of your pants..."

"Well there's always the stuff on the internet I can look at..."

"You... wait. **what**? since when is there's an internet around here! he said as they slowly entered. "Better yet... oh great..." he said as the door opened.

"Got out, eh?" the boy called Rotto asked turning around fully his eyes falling on Fionna.

"Rotto! you won't get away with this!" Gumball shouted as Marshall glares dagger at him.

"'Course I won't," he said rolling his eyes.

This was getting ridicules.

"Right then," Asher said stepped forward his eyes ablaze... "I've been too soft on you lot so..."

Before he could finish that sentence there was a crash and the sound of breaking glass as a black streak shot out through the window and blocked the shards from falling on Gumball and the other.

"Perfect timing my friend!" Gum-ball said stroking the black mare head gently.

"You..." Rotto hissed crushing the glass beneath his feet.

"Where's that damned vampire wannabe!?" Asher shouted. Rotto's eyes widened and he looked towards that machine where he left it but too late Marshall had already taken it out and smashed the machine with his ax.

"No you don't!" Rotto shouted pulling a gun out of his shirt and firing. Lee just barley managed to dodge the bullet before he quickly flew out of the window after the others. And they flew, the flew across a broken dead landscape. Black and burning with un-seen fumes the ancient castle atop a dark mountain was the only thing they could see for miles across the barren landscape gutting out towards the black sky.

"We're... at the black space!" P.B. said her eyes wide in horror.


	8. The end?

The black place. Not a thing in all of Ooo or Ahh could ignite such fear in any one person whenever they came near the black burned red tainted red with fire. It was said to have been the place where the mushroom war originated from and looking around they knew that they had been very very true...

"I want it back..." Rotto hissed watching them flee from the broken window Asher hanging out of the broken window supported by a hand on the remains of some glass one foot dangling looked at him smiling.

"You'll probably lose," he said softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

Rotto looked at him the look on his face said everything and he smiled.

"I don't care..."

"Then... shall we go get it back?" he asked.

"Yes... I think so..." Rotto said stepping off the building Asher smirked and free fell after him both disappearing in a flash of bright light.

... ... At a bluff overlooking Red Rock pass... ...

"Could you have at least... made him go a little further?" Marshell sighed from under the shade of a large rock cradling Fionna in his arms.

"At least... we got out of there fine..." Gumball said hotly watching him before going back to his stead.

"He went as far as he could... don't be so angry with him." he said gently patting his friends maine.

"And dropped the others off as well I see..." said an echoing voice that seemed to reverberate around them and out of thin air landing gracefully to the were Rotto and Asher holding a sword.

"Now then..." Rotto said pointing a gun at them. "You," he said pointing a Gumball. "Are going to take that chip from him or I will kill you all..."

"You're not getting anything from us..." Gumball hissed at him as lord Monochromicorn snorted angrily beside his master.

It was fast.. too fast for anyone to do anything. The dark bullet met its target slicing right through it and passed right through the heart leaving a small clean hole in the clothes. Lee's eyes widened in shock Cake's fur stood on end Fionna opening her eyes and then widened in horror.

"_Gumball_!" she shrieked as Lee held her back.

"Should have just kept the others around." Asher tutted as Rotto lowered the gun frowning slightly.

"You..." Lee hissed bearing his fangs at him.

Asher smirked approaching him cracking his knuckles Fionna glared at him renched herself free of Lee's grasp and aimed a punch at Asher which he dodged and kicked her in the back, not hard but just enough to make her fall to the ground over Rotto who looked down at her the gun still smoking.

"What have you done?" she hissed angrily.

"Ohh I killed a pink prince... ooh no!" he said shrugging.

"You won't win..." Lee hissed at Asher in the shadows.

"I was born from nightmares itself... do you think you can actually defeat me?" he asked coldly.

"Nightmares huh? You wouldn't believe the nightmares I've seen." Lee growled swinging his ax back.

"Try me," Asher said dodging it quickly only to...

There was a soft gurgling sound behind him and as Rotto, who at that point was busy trying to dodge Fionna fist, turned away from Fionna his eyes widened in horror at the sight of Asher's wounded chest his body falling to the floor his crimson blood flowing from him. Ashers' body seemed to fall in slow motion. It may have been a trick of his eyes but Rotto saw his eyes turn to him giving a soft smile.

_How could this be so_?

And then his empty body fell on the floor. The sound seemed to reverberate around the room.

"N-no! Don't you touch that!" Rotto shouted wrenching his eyes away from Asher' fallen body to look to where the vampire was.

"Its over!" Lee sighs crushing the chip between his fingers.

The surrounding of the cliffs now seem dull and dead looking to him now as he stares at the corpse of his partner, his confadant... his friend. The two of then moved towards him but Rotto can only stare ahead in shock. No longer does he have the will to move even if he wants to. Silently he watches as they surround him. He looks up at their accusing faces knowing that if they were in his shoes they would be doing the same thing.

"Rotto... you will come with us so...

He looks at her then back at them his eyes unfocused.

"N... no," he said stepping backwards. "I won't." Before anyone can say or do anything he is falling... falling to the cold abyss...

An image suddenly appears in his mind that of a girl with dark angry eyes.

"I'm sorry... Mikasa..." he whispered and let the silence takes him as the rest quickly made their escape.

It was the dawn of new day... and the three of them had gathered underneath the shade of a large dark dead tree along the rocky cliff to watch the new sun rise watching their fallen friend.

Waiting for the night.

...

...

...

Rotto was floating in some strange void he knew not where but it was the color of twilight a nearly peaceful look on his face his eyes closed as a gentle wind seemed to pass by him ruffling his hair.

"Rotto." murmured Asher's voice beside him.

They were both of them floating on nothingness right beside each-other both slowly in opposite direction.

"Asher... I won't ever admit I was wrong..." he muttered opening his eyes to gave at the twilight around him... "But I can never rest in peace now... he muttered looking at his smoking hand being filled with flesh again.

"Was that something you got from him?"

"Yeah..." Rotto breathed his head floating against nothingness sighing heavily.

"Would you come with me? to that world." he asked floating right beside him passing by slowly.

"For you Rotto... for you are nothing but a shadow now..." Asher said as he grasped his pale warm hand both of them now floating side by side each-other as the color around them seemed to fade to grey.

"The color of her world... look out Asher... We're about to enter sub-hell..."

**Gods... I suck at writing romance stories! This is the only chapter that actually has them together in anything remotely romantic! I'm so sorry peeps!**

**Anyway... if your wondering who Mikasa is or where they're going please read my story Midnight Allure and future chapters of Daylight Disdain in that order and be sure to be on the looks out for my other story Descending into madness which will explain why Rotto wanted to start the war. Also on Asher read The Unknown Marauder to find out where he came from.**


	9. Bonus chapter Deleted scene

I own nothing!

* * *

Boots scraped against the wet, mossy, uneven floor. Dark shadows grew on the shadowed vine like walls of the cave. Twisting, dark, long shadows that fell into nothingness and utter despair as they continued to move purposely forwards towards their as as of yet unknown goal. The soft sounds suddenly came to a halt as they found what they were looking for. A high room that that seemed to make up the root of the tree and at its center... The shadows fell across a half skeletal like being. Its eyes still in their sockets. A burring light green color, skin decayed, clothing ripped, broken horns sticking out of its black hair.

"So... here lies the remains of our war toy..." The blonde haired boy said cold red eyes smirking up at the skeleton like prisoner with amusement. "I think it looks better then when he was alive... right, Rotto?" he asked turning to the black haired boy next to him.

"It seems that way, Asher." said the black haired boy said eyeing the corpse coldly through dark red hazy eyes. "So... even your own skin was useless? Rotto muttered pulling the gun out of his holster. It looked like a simple gun cool and silver but there was an image of a lily like shape on its side and curled around the small flower was a white snake nearly invisible against the guns shade "Can't say that I'm really surprised... the only thing that you gave me that actually did the job right was this after all... But even that was when you were dead..." Rotto paused the gun still in his hand and sighed.

"What should we do? Take it out of here?" Asher asked after a moment of silence. "It may have been our back up plan but we might still find usefulness from it."

Rotto looked at the blonde haired vampire/fearling and shock his head.

"No. It has outlived its usefulness... Come on, let's leave. I'm sick of looking at it. Asher..." Rotto said softly. And without another word the two teens turned away from the things in the amber prison. Leaving the past memories behind.

(...) (...) (...)

The land and sky bright and colorful. _It was bleak and desolate_. The voice happy and cheerful. _It was all so morbid_.The air was crisp and fresh... _it still had the smell of the bombs_. Rotto though as he looked down at the land below frowning slightly one of his boots on a rosh Asher beside him on the grassy plain.

"Pathetic..." Rotto whispered looking down at the land. "I've watched from afar but..." A nose under his boot made him look down.

"Kind sir... would you kindly remove your boot from my head?" asked a grey slightly crossed eyed rock politely looking up at the scowling young man before it and was promptly kicked hard and painfully down to the ground below.

Asher smirked, frowned and looked thoughtful about something.

"Hey Rotto... aren't I supposed to be a zombie right now or somethin'?"


End file.
